


aftermath

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone makes jokes about how they died, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gonta forgives Oma, Hurt/Comfort, Kaede is good friend, Kinda pregame personalities but not really, M/M, Mario Kart, Minor Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Miu forgives Oma, Nightmares, POV Oma Kokichi, Self Deprecating Humor, Tenko breaks Korekiyos wrist, Therapy, Tojo is best mom, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and miu makes sex jokes a lot but shes not so OUT THERE, everyone is ooc, its ouma not oma, like kokichi teases people but doesnt lie as much, sorry about that, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: We all know what happened after the press slammed down on Kokichi's body.But what was the aftermath?Things you should know are in the notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy here we go  
> I hope you all enjoy  
> -things you should probably know-  
> *I havent finished the game yet so this is very non canon  
> *There werent 53 killing games. There were about 5 but those ended quickly and arent important  
> *The participants of the other killing games work at the rehabilitation center  
> *The rehabilitation center will be referred to as the Future Foundation  
> *Its a VR au  
> *every participant is assigned a previous killing game participant helper (Ex Kyoko will help Ouma, Souda will help Kaito etc)  
> *There may be OCs but none of them are main characters  
> If you like it, leave me a comment and tell me what you think! (I live off of comments and Kudos)  
> The spacings weird in this chapter sorry about that Itll be better in the next!

His arm and back hurt like hell. Blood was trailing down them both, thank god his scarf wasn't damaged. The metal press stopped and his...friend? Acquaintance? Partner in crime? Kokichi thought he would never find out. Anyway, his acquaintance got out from under the terrifying press. The astronaut flipped his purple, sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and spoke, 

"You ready?"

Kaitos eyes were laced with concern, as he still felt this plan was crazy. Somehow, Kokichi was insane enough to plan his own death. But, what else could he expect from the self proclaimed liar? There 

was something in it for him too, other than the killing game ending. It helped prevent Maki from becoming blackened. Even if it failed and Kaito died, at lease Maki would survive.

"Y-yeah."  
Kokichi took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his pants. He hated to admit it, but he was scared-no, terrified of this. He didn't want to die, but he would if it meant ending this...game. That's all this 

was, just a game, as he would find out later. With the poison running through his veins, he tried to walk over to the press. To his death bed. Emphasis on tried. He stumbled down the stairs, and would've

fell on his face, if Kaito hadn't caught him.

"T-thanks."

He stammered, trying to control the blush that being embarrassed would create.

"Don't mention it."

Kaito responded gruffly, taking notice of the faint red on the others face, but deciding not to mention it. He grabbed Kokichi's arm and helped him move to the press. The huge, scary press that soon 

Kokichis frail body would be under and soon his guts would be all over-no. No time to think about stuff like that.

"Wait. There's still something I need to do." 

"Which is?"  
Kaitos face showed obvious confusion as Kokichi grabbed Kaitos collar and whispered,

"Thank you. For everything."

They were so close, that Kaito could feel the others breath on his face. The astronaut wrapped his arms around the leader, who rested his head his chest.

"Of course. I want to end this game too, you know."

He felt something wet trailing down his chest and he didn't even need to ask to know what it was. The taller of the two rubbed soothing circles on the smallers back, trying to say what words wouldn't. 

They stayed like that for a while, before Kaito had another coughing fit, and they were forced to leave their small bubble of tranquility.

"Hey, can I ask you something?.." 

Kaito asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"You just did~. But sure, you can ask me another question!" 

Kokichi chirped, trying his best to act like how he portrayed himself in the game. Kaito sighed and asked,

"Ok fine. You kept saying how much you liked this game, how fun it was. But you're trying to end it?"

"Heheh...even after all th-this time...you're still an I-idiot..."

"What?"

"Th-that was a lie...obviously. I had to think this game was fun to survive! I-I had to..."

"O-Ouma?"

"I-it's getting harder t-to breathe, S-so we should..." Kaito sighed, he really didn't want this to be the end. He wanted to talk to Kokichi more, he wanted to understand him more. He wanted to see more of 

this side of Kokichi, but now he never would...

"This is goodbye?" He asked reluctantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the inevitable answer. 

"This is goodbye." Kokichi confirmed what Kaito already knew but didn't want to hear. 

"This is so sad Alexa play despacito." Kokichi giggled slightly, causing Kaito to throw his head back and groan. 

"Is this really the time for memes?"

"No, but we both needed it. Nishishi~" he giggled, and smiled, but it didn't meet his empty eyes. 

Kaito sighed and joined the dark side

"This is so sad can we hit 500 likes?" Kokichi giggled again, closing his eyes. But the few seconds of humor they had quickly vanished. 

"...."

"..? Ouma?" 

"...you gotta win, ok? You g-gotta.." Kokichi whimpered, an uncharacteristic pleading in his voice. Of course, that was expected. These were his last moments after all.

"I will." Kaito tried to reassure the other, but based on the silence from the leader, he wasn't doing a very good job. But he was Kaito Momota, luminary of the stairs, and it was his job to make people feel 

better!

"Kokichi. Look at me." Kokichi continued to stare at the floor, refusing to listen to the other. Kaito sighed and grabbed Kokichis face, making the smaller look at him. 

"This will work. I'm Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars! Of course it will work!" Kaito pushed his fists together, smiling his signature smile. 

"Promise?" Kokichi asked, his eyes saying what he couldn't. Saying that he was scared, that this had to work.

"Promise." Kaito reassured, knowing that he finally got through to Kokichi. 

"O-ok. I g-guess this is it t-then." Kokichi then took a deep breath, let go of Kaito, who sighed and pushed back his hair, and started shakily walking to the press. While Kaito started walking up to the 

control panel, Kokichi got under the press. It was cold, it was so cold. He grabbed Kaitos jacket, the only thing that calmed him down, if only a little bit.

"Ready?" Kaito asked, hesitantly. Neither of them wanted to do this. 

"Ready." The press moved closer, closer, closer. Both of them squeezed their eyes shut as the hunk of metal, got so so close

Then...  
-SMASH-  
Then suddenly, there was darkness. All there was, was darkness. He couldn't even hear his heartbeat. There was an annoying tapping on his cheek, but he could hardly feel that. He tried his best to 

scream, scream for Kaito, scream for someone, anyone, to help him.

But there was nothing. There was rushing in his ears, that was new. The tapping was getting stronger, and there was a burning pain starting from his chest and expanding everywhere else. It hurt, oh god 

it hurt so bad. He tried to move, but he was restrained. He doesn't stop screaming out for someone to help him. There were voices, telling him to stop moving, to stop screaming.

His eyes flew open (they

were closed?) and were greeted with three people. They all had lab coats on. One of them, the only girl in the group, had purple gloves on. Her hair was silver, with hints of lilac, matching her intense

purple eyes. She was the source of the tapping on his cheek.

His eyes traveled to the other one, standing behind the first, looking at Kokichi nervously. His hair was light brown with an ahoge. His eyes

were about the same color as his hair, only slightly greener. 

Then Kokichi looked at the final one. He had short blonde hair that moved when he crossed his arms. He also had glasses and blue eyes, that

glared at him.

What's going on, what's happening? Kokichis eyes darted around the room, trying to understand. The room was bare, with white walls. There was nothing in it, as far as he could see. Isn't

he supposed to be dead? Before he could voice his concerns, the girl spoke in a strikingly familiar voice, that could only belong to one person.

"Welcome back, Kokichi Ouma."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!

His breathing quickens as his eyes widen. He tries to bring his arms to his scarf, a nervous habit, but they're restrained.  
His eyes dart around once more.   
Think, think, think!  
He tries to control his breathing, but to no avail.   
When he finally calms down enough to speak, it comes out as a pathetic whisper,  
"Y-you're..."  
"Kyouko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective. Survivor of the first Danganronpa game." She finished for him, pushing hair out of her face.   
"B-but-"  
"Ouma-kun, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, b-but we need you to cooperate with us for now." The boy with the ahoge spoke, trying to reassure him, he assumed.   
"And this is Makoto Naegi. He is the Ultimate Hope, another survivor of the first Danganronpa game." Kyouko spoke again.  
It was now clear that she was the leader of the three.   
"And that man over there is Byakuya Togami."  
"Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I am also a survivor of the first Danganronpa game." Byakuya finished, looking extremely uninterested.   
"D-dangan...Ronpa? W-what?" It still felt like there was poison in his veins.  
"There will be answers to all questions in due time. For now, though, Naegi-kun, Togami-Kun, will you two go help Ishimaru-kun with Iruma-San while I take care of Ouma-kun?"   
"O-ok! Wish us luck!" Makoto said, faint droplets of sweat dripping down his face.  
He, along with most of the other staff, thought that it was pretty stupid to pair Taka with Miu.   
Taka constantly called Miu a 'vulgar mouthed disgrace to society!' While Miu called him a 'fucking virgin' and 'Kiyobaka'.  
No one really knows why the Future Foundation paired those two together, maybe someone did it just for a laugh.  
That's very possible with Hiro and Leon on the staff.   
"Alright. Call us if he gives you any trouble." The blonde spoke with a cold edge, glaring at the small, trembling, leader.   
Then, he grabbed Makotos arm and left the room. Kyouko sighed and said,  
"I'm not going to explain anything to you right now. You'll find it easier to accept your current situation if you figure it out yourself."  
"W-why?! Can you j-just tell me w-what the fu-"  
"Tell me, Ouma-Kun. If I told you what was going on right now, would you believe me?"  
"..."  
Kyouko smirked slightly and crossed her arms.  
"Just as I suspected. Now if you would follow me." She started undoing the restrains while Kokichi realized how tired he was.  
Then, a thought crossed his mind. If he's alive, is everyone else? But why?   
He shouldnt be alive, neither should anyone else.   
But then how are Kyouko, Makoto, and Byakuya here?  
They were definitely alive...  
He decided to stop thinking about that, seeing as a horrible headache was starting to form in his right temple.   
"This way." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
Her grip was like iron, surprising, based on his small she was.  
Outside of the room, there was a hallway. It was the same color white as the room, but there was a scent of flowers in the air.   
People paced back and forth, some carrying papers or pens.  
A guy with bright pink hair was typing something on a computer, accompanied by a strikingly pale guy with hair that, if Kokichi had to describe it, looked like an ice cream cone.   
They all wore the same white lab coat, but some of them had different trinkets, like how ice cream cone man had a purple scarf, and the guy with the pink hair had a beanie.   
"Good morning, Tanaka-kun, Souda-kun." Kyouko said, catching both of their attentions.   
"Morning, Kirigiri-San! What can I do for you?" The pink haired man, apparently called Souda, asked in an energetic voice.  
"Room number 137, please."   
"Alright! Tanaka-kun, can you give him the wristband?"   
"I will, shark spirit." Gundham then grabbed a fit-bit looking wristband and tried to secure it to Kokichis wrist, but Kokichi flinched back.   
"W-what is th-that?!" He tried to yell, but it came out all raspy.   
"It is a wristband that will track your actions and make sure you do not do anything foolish." Gundham responded, handing the band to Kyouko.   
"Thank you. I am going to show Ouma-kun to his room. Have a nice morning."  
"And you as well."   
"Bye, Kirigiri-san!" Kyouko took hold of Kokichis arm once more, and started leading him to the dorms.   
"This is where you'll be staying until we deem you healthy enough to leave."  
"A-are you gonna fu-fucking explain everything to me n-now?!" He kept on stuttering, despite his attempts to stop.   
"I've told you before. Though, I will allow you to ask one yes or no question."  
"...am I dead?"  
"No. You are very much alive."  
"H-how?! I was crushed under that press, and now I'm here?! I felt it myself I know I'm!.."  
"You're what?"  
"Th-this doesn't make an-any sense..."  
"Give it time, Ouma-kun. You've only been awake for around 30 minutes." He grabbed his hair with his hands, closed his eyes, and shouted  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" He would say more but his voice gave out, and the burning feeling in his chest returned.   
Familiar tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to curl up into a ball, but Kyouko grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.  
"Ouma-kun. Calm down. I know you have no idea what is happening, but you have to trust me for now. You will feel disoriented for a few days, like I did, but it will get better. Just calm down and trust me."  
"H-how do you ex-expect me to calm down wh-when I don't even know how I-I'm alive?.."  
"You will know. Soon, I promise." Without waiting for a response, Kyouko used the wristband to open up the door to his room.   
It was small, and consisted of a twin sized bed.   
It also had a bedside desk, that had a lot of books, a notebook, pencils, and an e-handbook looking thing.   
There was a beanbag chair, and a fluffy purple rug.  
A door leading to the bathroom was on the right, and a window was in the back.   
"The wristband monitors your heartbeat and breathing. If it detects something irregular it will send a notification to me, your handler. It also works as a room key." She put it on Kokichis hand, who struggled against it, and pressed a few buttons. "There. It's hooked up to the network now."   
"I-I don't like th-this.."  
"You don't have to. It is designed for your health, not for comfort." Kokichi started to explore the room, and then decided to check out the bathroom.   
It had a toilet, a shower, a sink, and a mirror.   
He saw his reflection for the first time in, it felt, decades.  
His hair was longer than he remembered it, just dipping past his shoulders.   
He was thinner than he thought he was, being able to easily count his ribs, even from the semi loose white scrubs.   
Purple eyes stared back at him, but they were empty.   
"Different, huh?"  
"A-ah! I didn't know you came in here..."  
"You look different than you remember, don't you?"  
"Y-yeah.."  
"Think about it, Ouma-kun. Naegi-kun called me..something about Ishimaru-kun duct taping Iruma-sans mouth shut. I will be back in around 15 minutes, try not to get into too much trouble." She then spun on her heel, and left him alone in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get established and Ouma starts to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy I wrote this instead of sleeping now Im really tired night everyone  
> Also Im trying new formats sorry if its confusing

He stares at himself for a bit, trying to make sense of this situation. 

The mirror is cracked a bit, perhaps he wasn't the first one staying here. 

His mind is swirling with information that he doesn't know and he's panicking.

He wraps his arms around him, and clutches the fabric.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Tears well up in his eyes as a lump forms in his throat.

No, no he's not gonna cry, not now.

Maybe he should try to organize what he knows.

He goes into his room, grabs the notebook, and started writing down everything that he thinks he knew

•he was alive, somehow

•Everyone else was alive?

•people from the other games were here

•including people who died?

His thoughts were jumbled to hell and back, but this helped a little. 

He bit the edge of his pencil, trying to think of more things.

"Does that help?" Kyouko walked through the door, holding a wad of duct tape in one hand and a bottle of something in the other. 

"H-huh?"

"Writing things down, does that help?" She walked over and sat down next to him on his bed. 

"Yeah, it does."

"I knew it. And I didn't even have to tell you to do it." She glanced over at the paper, reading what he had written. "Here. Drink this."

"What's in it?"

"H20."

"O-oh.." he grabbed the water from her hand and drank it. Immediately he felt better. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"..." he played with his hair, trying to think. He started to to bite his nail as Kyouko took a breath and said,

"Ok. Togami-kun and I agreed that we can help you figure out what's going on. How did the second killing game end?"

"H-huh?.." he stopped biting his nails and looked at her quizzically.

"How did the second killing game end?"

"U-uh.." his brow furrowed in thought and confusion. "It ended with the survivors waking up from the neo world program.."

"Correct. Did the participants know that they were in the neo world program?"

"No." He bit his nail again...the answer was right there, he just refused to see it. "But with that game, the participants that died didn't wake up. As far as I know, that is." 

"Right again. Wasn't it the same with your neo world program?" His mind flashed to Miu, Gonta, memories that he would much prefer to forget.  
"Y-yeah." 

"Tanaka-kun died in the neo world program, correct?"

"Yeah."

"How is he here?"

"I-I don't know."

"Do you think it is possible to go inside a virtual reality world inside of a virtual reality world?"

"I don't know!" 

"If you went inside a virtual world inside a virtual world, if you died, you would die inside of one virtual world, but not the other."

"But if you died in the other...how would you wake up?"

"That...is a discussion for a different time." Her voice wavered a bit, implying that even she didn't know.   
"..."

"Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"...I-it...was all a simulation?.." 

"All of them." He couldn't say anything. Though it did make sense, and it connected all of the dots, it was just..crazy!

"Th-that doesn't make any sense!! I S-saw them die with my own eyes!" 

"Do you have a better answer?" 

"I-I!" His breathing quickens. He tugs on his hair. "Th-that's wrong!! There's n-no way they're alive!!" 

"Do you want them to be?"

"H-huh?..."

"Would you prefer they were dead?" He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them. His breathing is still irregular. 

"I don't know..."

"You should rest. Sleep on this."

"Wh-what time is it?" 

"It doesn't matter. Go to sleep. There is a call button on your wristband, press it if you need me." He nodded his head and went under the thin sheets, clutching the fabric in his hands.   
"Sleep well, Ouma-kun." The silver haired girl got up, turned out the light, and left.

'So it wasn't real?' He thought. 'The tragedy, hopes peak, the remnants of despair, everything?' No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. 

So he decided to think about Kaito, how he felt when he held him. How he promised it would work, his jacket.

He fell victim to sleep with thoughts of Kaito running through his head.   
\----  
He was back in the trial grounds, the cold, horrible trial grounds, explaining why he couldn't be the culprit, why it had to be Gonta. 

In his mind he was telling himself, screaming at himself, to stop, but he didn't. 

He kept talking, smiling, laughing even.

Gonta was about to get executed, poor, giant, sweet, Gonta. stop it stop it stop it!

"Gonta is sorry...for being stupid!

No! NO! He falls to his knees. 

His execution.

It takes forever.

The bugs, the things that he loves most, sting his face.

A giant metal bee stabs him through the stomach, causing pink blood to spray everywhere.

Kokichis screams are drowned out by the fire.

The hellish fire.

The horrible fire.

It is excruciating, he doesn't want to see this again.

Not again. Never again. 

Never  
Again  
\----  
He shoots up in bed screaming.

Someone bursts down the door and a tall man with a pompadour that looks like corn mixed with a baguette bursts in. 

"Hey! Hey dude! Calm down!"

"G-GONTA!!"

"Gonta Gokuhara?! Shit man!" He grabbed Kokichis shoulders and started shaking him. 

Kokichi stops screaming, but he's still trembling. 

"Owada-kun. Please stop shaking my patient." 

"Wh-" The small, purple haired, man looks up at the sound of Kyokos voice. 

"Oh shit. Sorry Kirigiri-san!" Mondo ran out of the room, not meeting Kyoukos cold gaze. 

"Sorry about that, Ouma-kun." He doesnt say anything in response, still trying to calm down from his nightmare.

"G-g-Gonta is ok...right?" 

"Yes." Relief flows through his body. 

"I-is Kaito?.."

"He's not awake yet." There's a feeling that he's not used to.

Disappointment? Why would he be disappointed about some idiot?

Some pathetic, weak, naive, sweet, brave idiot. 

"Wh-when is he gonna wake up?.."

"When the trials over."

"O-ok.."  
"Are you worried about him?"

"....kinda.." Kyouko smiled and touched his arm, actual human contact for the first time in so long, it felt...great. 

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celest and Kokichi talk  
> It goes about as well as you would expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about subjects like this so lets just pretend this is what happens ok? ok.

For the next four days all he did was read and occasionally sleep. 

He tried to talk to Kyouko as minimally as possible, but that was hard when she had to check in with him every thirty minutes of every day. 

She would ask him how he was feeling, to which he would respond with 'fine'. 

What a dirty liar he is.

Kyouko doesn't believe him, he can tell, but she doesn't push. 

She did survive a killing game of her own, after all. 

On the fifth day, Kyouko walked in with a clipboard, and said,

"Good morning, Ouma-kun."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fi-"

"You're 'fine' supposedly, we know. Though, we can't trust you to get better by yourself. That's not how things work after all. There is a therapist that you will go to one hour a day, and if you do well with them, we'll add some basic subjects like math and reading." 

"B-but I'm fine! I-I don't need th-therapy!" 

"You stutter when you lie, you know that?" With that he crossed his arms and looked away, knowing she was telling the truth. 

"Y-you're so bossy..."

"Because I'm worried about your wellbeing? Yes, how dare I." She smirked as he stared at her, never hearing her joke before. 

"Hehheh...maybe I should call you bossy more often if it'll get you to n-not act all t-tsundere." He forced a small smile in response, trying to show the other that 'hey he was joking, he was being himself now! No need to make him stay here! No need to make him go to therapy!' 

"I see what you're trying to do, and it's not gonna work." The purple haired girl stared in the others eyes coldly, a significant change from how she was acting earlier. 

"I-I'm not doing a-anything!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"I f-find it h-hard to b-believe th-that I need th-therapy! I-I'm fine, I sw-swear!" 

"You're implying that I don't know what happens at night."

"Huh?..." 

"At night. People that are okay do not have nightmares like that."

"I-I.."

"People that are okay actually sleep at night. They don't curl up in a corner and stare blankly."

"I..."

"The sooner you learn to accept that you're not ok, the easier it is to move on." 

"...."

"Take a shower and get changed. Then, we will go to Celeste." He didn't say anything as he got up and went to the bathroom. 

Kyouko heard the water start running and started her timer for five minutes.

One of the rules for the Future Foundation is that the patients are only allowed to be in the shower for five minutes at most. 

Ring

Ring

Ring 

The five minutes are up. 

"Ouma-kun! Five minutes!" She heard the water shut off immediately. 

A few minutes go by before Kokichi walks out, wearing a dark purple sweatshirt and black pants.

"Come on. Celeste is waiting." He nodded his head and followed Kyouko out of his room. 

She lead him through many twisted hallways, that contained people that stared at him, before stopping in front of a door. 

There was a sign on the door that read 'Queen of Liars'

'Ironic.' Kokichi thought as Kyouko opened the door and asked

"Celeste? May I come in?"

"Good morning Kirigiri-San." Celeste smiled and gestured for Kokichi and Kyouko to sit across from her. 

The room was bare, save for a few golden decorations. 

Celeste herself had ditched the fake twin tails, and was now sporting a natural brown look.

She was wearing a black dress that dipped down just past her knees and black heels. 

"The queen of liars and the king of liars finally meet." 

"Yasuhiro-San. I thought the reason for this...session was for Ouma-kun to break the lying habit. If you call him that, though, it won't help."

"Oh right, silly me. I completely forgot." Kokichi sat silently, watching the scene unfold. 

There was some tension between them that Kokichi didn't remember them having from the game. 

"..what can I call you?.." he spoke up quietly, catching both the girls attentions. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Celeste or Taeko Yasuhiro?" 

"..." Kyouko cut in and said,

"Taeko Yasuhiro is fine." 

"Ok then." Kokichi nodded his head, understanding why Kyouko butted in like that.

"Now then, Kirigiri-San. Would you please leave me and Ouma-kun alone?" There was a certain forcefulness in her voice, making the sentence a command, not a question.

"I will be back in an hour." Kyouko pushed hair from her eyes and left the room, leaving Kokichi alone with the Queen of Liars herself. 

"So, Kokichi, how are you feeling today?" 

"Kokichi?"

"Well, Ouma-kun seems too formal, don't you agree?"

"I-I guess, T-Taeko."

"How are you feeling today?"

"F-fine."

"If you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"..."

"So tell me, how are you dealing with waking up?"

"I'm f-fine." Celeste sighed and muttered something like 'Jesus Christ why are you so difficult?' 

"Well, I'm sure being crushed by a hydraulic press wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"I'm sure being burnt alive wouldn't be fun either, would it?" Celeste giggled, smiling that signature, deceitful, smile. 

"Dealing with murdering Gonta and Miu must have been hard on you."

"G-gh!" 

"And how horribly you treated everyone."

"Sh-shut up..."

"Shut up, you say? You pretended to be the mastermind, you acted horribly to everyone, you murdered two people-"

"Shut up."

"That's just the beginning. You made everyone go in circles, you deceived everyone-"

"I said shut up! You killed two people too! You deceived everyone too! You're no better than me!"

"I never said I was."

"I-it wasn't my f-fault!"

"It wasn't?"

"I never meant to..." he put his head in his hands.

"Kokichi?"

"I never meant to I never meant to I never meant to I never meant to.." he heard rustling and water running, but he didn't lift his head. 

"milk tea?"

"H-huh?" Hes shaken out of his trance.

"Would you like some milk tea?"

"Sure?" He hesitantly took the tea and took a sip. "This tastes good...what's your secret?"

"Well, we are not supposed to be talking about milk tea right now. Talk to me, Kokichi."

"About what?"

"The game."

"...why?"

"It helps, supposedly."

"Answer my question first."

"Go ahead."

"Has Kaito waken up yet?"

"He woke up a few hours ago."

"Huh?! Can I see him?!"

"It is recommended we do not let patients see other patients until we deem them healthy enough to."

"That's not fair! He wants to see me too!"

"I never said he didn't. In fact, one of the first things he asked when he woke up was if you were ok." Oh boy that caught him off guard.

"H-huh?" 

"Yes but that's not what we are talking about right now." She was about to say more, but she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door,

"Celeste? Kirigiri-San told me it was time to go get Ouma-kun back to his room."

"Who is it?"

"Naegi-kun."

"Ah, you can come in." Makoto opened the door shyly. Kokichi got up without a word and stood next to his 'friend'.

"I will see you tomorrow." Celeste spoke without looking at him, grabbing the two empty teacups.

The brunette man took Kokichis arm and closed the door and started leading him down the hall.

"How'd it go?"

"Eh...f-fine."

"Don't sweat it too much. A while ago, when Kuwata-kun was working in the therapy section, he ended up challenging the person he was working with to a dance battle..." Kokichi laughed a tiny bit, the feeling unfamiliar.

He used his wristband to open the door to his room, and walked in. 

He felt unbelievably tired.   
"I'll tell Kirigiri-San that you're back in your room. Bye Ouma-kun!" Makoto waved to him and left as Kokichi flopped on his bed. 

He resumed the book that he was reading, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hangs out with Chihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans for this chapter but it was getting long so Im gonna do my plans next chapter lmao   
> Also male pronouns for Chihiro in this fic

The sun shines in his eyes, making him aware of the time.

5:00.

He had woken up a few hours ago and had just been staring at the walls, bathing in his own self loathing. 

He felt like his mental state was getting worse, but at least he didn't think that the game was real anymore, and it was easier to differentiate reality and simulation.

Still, the guilt hadn't disappeared. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), the bed sheets cant be torn apart.

That way, you can't make a no-Kyouko will be here in 2 hours with breakfast. 

Right.

She'll come in here with toast and cereal, and a glass of orange juice.

She'll talk about how the circles under his eyes are getting dark and noticeable. 

She'll talk about how he should sleep more.

But he can't.

He can't see those nightmares again. 

He can't

He can't

He can't-

"Good morning, Ouma-kun." Kyouko walked in holding a tray of food and a cup of orange juice. 

t's been 2 hours already?

"Morning, Kirigiri-chan.."

"How are you feeling?"

"F-fine..." Kyouko sighed and placed the tray down.

She had seemingly gave up on trying to get him to be more honest.

"Meet me in the courtyard after lunch. If you need to, ask Naegi-kun to take you there. I am very busy for the first half of today, so Fujisaki-Kun will be watching you."

"O-ok.." he hadn't met Chihiro yet, but he knew that the programmer was very fragile and quiet. A perfect pairing...

"Any questions?" 

"Why do we even need to be watched?..it's like we're prisoners.." he was surprised he waited this long to ask. Kyouko played with her gloves as she thought about what to say.

"Do you want the nice answer or the honest answer?"

"Honest."

"We watch you guys to make sure you don't kill yourselves or do anything stupid."

"...." he didn't say anything, because he knew that was definitely plausible. He was just thinking about stuff like that 2 hours ago, after all.

"I'm going now. Fujisaki-kun will be here as soon as he can." He nodded his head in response while Kyouko left the room, lilac hair flowing behind her. 

Kokichi stared at the wall again until Chihiro softly knocked on the door. 

"H-hello?" He jumped up, snapping out of his trance. 

"Good m-morning, O-Ouma-kun!" Chihiro cracked the door open and smiled softly.

"Morning, Fujisaki-chan."

"How are you today?" He walked in and sat down next to the leader.

Chihiro was wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt and brown pants. 

His hair was shorter than it was in the game, but he still had kept a very feminine quality about him. 

"I'm doing f-fine.." 

"I understand this is h-hard for you, b-but you need to trust u-us...remember, w-we all participated i-in the game t-too." 

"I murdered two close friends. Another one of my 'friends' said that I would always be alone. One of my enemies was the last face I thought I would ever see. I deceived and betrayed everyone. Do you think I'm fucking fine?!" Chihiro flinched at his tone of voice, before composing himself and saying,

"Y-you're right...y-you weren't the b-best person you could be... B-but that doesn't m-matter, you c-can change!" With those words, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out some scissors.

Trying to distract the leader from his sudden outburst, Chihiro smiled again and spoke excitedly,

"I was th-thinking we could cut y-your hair! It is g-getting long.." Kokichi thought about it for a few minutes before smiling slightly in return and nodding.

Chihiro grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

He started to snip away at the leaders purple hair. 

After 30 minutes, he started to look more like himself. 

A ring of hair on the floor neatly surrounded his body. 

"D-do you like it?" The programmer asked hesitantly. 

Kokichi giggled and nodded his head.

"S-so, we have a f-few hours b-before lunch, what do you w-want to do? I-I can leave, I-if you want..."

"N-no! I want you to stay..." he didn't want to be alone. 

Not now.

Or else he might try to rip the sheets again. 

"O-oh, alright. Wh-what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch anime?.."

"Yes! L-let's watch Your Lie in April!"

"Ok!" He smiled a little and flopped on his bed, and patted the spot next to him.

Chihiro smiled and started the anime.

A few hours later there were tears on both of their cheeks, and Chihiro had wrapped himself in a blanket. 

The bell signaling lunch echoed through the Future Foundation. 

"I-I gotta g-go, th-thanks for w-watching it with me!" He waved and scampered out of the room. 

This...was different from how Kyouko treated him.

It felt like the leader and the programmer were just...hanging out. 

He felt...normal. 

Like he wasn't a monster. 

He sighed and got up, putting his hair in a ponytail, and started to walk to the courtyard. 

Someone sprinted past him, obviously excited for lunch. 

She had bright blue hair, and was wearing a lab coat.

She was gone before he could identify who she was. 

"Ouma?" Someone called out behind him, a familiar voice, a voice that he knew too well. A voice that had gotten drowned by someone that he called a friend. A voice that believed he didn't have anyone to live for, so he gave himself up.

"H-hoshi-chan?..." 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kokichi spun on his heel and stared at Ryoma.

He wore a simple dark gray sweatshirt, not unlike the one the leader was wearing, and gray pants. 

He had ditched the beanie, too many bad memories, probably. 

The purple haired man couldn't stop himself as he bear hugged the other, making the tennis pro gasp in surprise.

"Hoshi-chan!" Ryoma started to chuckle as he hugged the other back.

"Wow,youre pretty excited. Am I the first one you've seen?"

"First what?"

"Participant that you played with." Ryoma explained.

"Y-yeah.."

"So you haven't been allowed in the rec room yet...though I have a suspicion you're going to be let in soon." Ryoma mumbled under his breath, probably not intended for Kokichis ears. 

The leader played with a strand of his hair that had fallen out of the ponytail and softly said, 

"H-hey...Hoshi-chan..?"

"Yeah?"

Well, no use beating around the bush. He took a deep breath and continued "I-I'm sorry...I was an asshole in th-the game, a-and I'm sorry..."

"Don't sweat it. We all did shit we regret in there."

"I-i better go, I need to talk w-with Kirigiri-chan.."

"Ooh, she's scary. Good luck, Ouma."

"I'm going to talk to you later, I promise!"

"Bye, Ouma."

"Bye Hoshi-chan!" Then Kokichi sprinted away, leaving Ryoma alone in the hallway, with a soft smile on his face.

Kokichi nearly ran into Kyouko as he cut a corner too close. 

"Careful, Ouma-kun..."

"Hi Kirigiri-chan!" 

"You seem happy, did you talk to anyone?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you talk to someone you knew?"

"I talked to Hoshi-chan..he thinks you're scary."

"It's nice to have a reputation." She smirked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I talked to Togami-kun and Hinata-kun and we all agreed that you're mentally healthy enough to hang out with the others. There's a rec room where you can spend most, if not all, of your free time. That's where everyone hangs out." He pales immediately. 

See...everyone? 

See everyone he deceived? 

He hugs himself and tries to slow his breathing down. 

Seeing Ryoma was fine, he died before he could see the worst of it, but everyone else?

"Is there a problem?"

"You're a fucking detective, you figure it out." With that Kyouko sighed, and grabbed his arm.

"You're scared because you were, not to put it lightly, an asshole. You're scared that everyone will hate you. Am I wrong?" He hesitated. 

No, she wasn't wrong. 

She was actually exactly correct.

Kyouko must have taken his hesitation as a no because she said, "well, I can promise you that no one will think that. But you won't believe me..oh well, you're going to go there at least once. Trust me, Ouma-kun, everyone will be happy to see you." He didn't say anything, knowing that she wouldn't budge an inch. 

"I'm getting you after lunch. Goodbye, Ouma-kun." She left, her heels clicking against the cold tile.

His head was full of thought and he hardly payed attention to where he was going. 

Somehow, either with help from someone or by himself, he managed to get back to his room. 

He sat on his bed and tried to mentally prepare himself for...whatever is gonna happen when he sees everyone again. 

Ryoma acted pretty kindly to him, but that's not saying much. 

He wonders how Gonta and Miu are going to react. 

Gonta will probably forgive him, he doesn't have the brain cells to think otherwise, but Miu...God...how will Miu react?

He hugs the blanket close to his chest. 

He doesn't want to see them again.

He doesn't want to pretend that he's ok again. 

He doesn't want to annoy everyone again.

There's a knock on his door. He ignores it.   
"Are you ready, Ouma-kun?" He gets up without a word.

Kyouko grabs his arm again and drags him to the rec room. 

Kokichi takes a deep breath, wipes his palms on his pants, and opens the door


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they forgive him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen idc if you think Miu wouldnt forgive him for the sake of this story she does  
> ok?  
> ok

He walks into the rec room.

The atmosphere changes immediately from the sterile coldness of the hospital to a warm, friendly air. 

In the room there's a TV on the wall, and a dark green couch in front of it, where Kaede and Rantarou are sitting.

Kaede is wearing a magenta sweatshirt and her hair is back in a ponytail, while Rantarou is wearing an avocado green sweatshirt, his hair not that different.

Tenko is sitting close to the pianist, wearing a cyan sweatshirt with her hair taken out of her braids, watching them play Mario kart. 

There's a table in the back, where most of the helpers are sitting, playing music. 

It's a calming piano piece, and Kokichi didn't recognize it. 

Korekiyo is sitting on the floor, resting his back against the wall, reading a book called 'Out of My Mind'. 

He's wearing a brown sweatshirt, and he doesn't have any bandages on his arms except for the cast He has on, and Kokichi doesn't need to think that hard about how that happened.

Angie is painting the walls with a beautiful sunset, hair in braids wearing a yellow sweatshirt, while Miu and Gonta are playing an intense game of Uno. 

Gonta has significantly shorter hair than in the game, but Miu has kept it her normal length. 

The entomologist is wearing a dark green sweatshirt and the inventor is wearing a pink one. 

These are the people that he played with. 

These are the people that he deceived. 

The guilt is unbearable and he wants to run. 

Kyouko is staring at him.

It feels like everyone is staring at him. 

Laughter courses through the room, it seems Kaede had won.

He doesn't belong here

He doesn't belong here 

He doe-

"Ouma-kun?" Kaede looked at him, alerting everyone that he was here.

Her magenta eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Was she happy?

Disgusted?

Mad?

None of those? 

He swallowed a lump in his threat and said, 

"H-hey.."Kaede grinned and jumped up, hugging him.

smiling that bright smile of hers, she said

"I'm glad you're here! We were worried you weren't gonna come.."

"H-huh?" He asked, eyes widening in surprise.

This is definitely not what he expected. 

Everyone else chuckled in agreement and greeted him.

"Sup Ouma-kun." Rantarou waved at him.

"Hello degenerate, how's Yumeno-San doing?" Tenko crossed her arms. 

"Greetings, Ouma-kun." Korekiyo didn't even glance up at him, too engrossed in his book. 

"Hello Ouma!" Angie smiled at him. 

Everyone except Miu and Gonta, who just stared at him.

the leaders eyes met with the inventor and entomologists, who waved for him to come over. 

Kokichi smiled at everyone who had greeted him, and then walked over to the pair. 

"hey.." he sat down in between them, putting his hands on his lap in an effort not to hug himself with his arms, which had become a habit.

There was so much tension between them, too much. 

"Hello.." Gonta tried to be polite, but even he could not tone the agony down. 

"Hi.." Miu stared at her cards, perhaps thinking about what to say.

There was a beat, a pause of painful silence, before all three of them spoke at the same time, 

"I'm sorry." Their voices were full of sorrow, grief, everything that words couldn't convey. 

"H-huh?..why are y-you guys apologizing? I'm the one who killed both of you." Kokichi stared at them quizzically, almost accusingly. 

"B-but Gonta k-killed Iruma-San-" Gonta started, but was interrupted by Miu. 

"But it was my fault that this whole thing happened. If I had just kept our promise-"

"B-but if I had thought of something other than murder-"

"Listen ya little shit! We made a promise! You were gonna use the electrobombs that I made to end that fucking game! But I was stupid and decided to try and kill you, despite our alliance. It was my fault, I won't let you virgins take the blame for something I did!" Kokichi didn't have anything to say to that. 

his head was pounding, thoughts going a mile a minute. 

What should he say what should he say? A thought came to his mind, and it tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it, 

"M-maybe it would've been better if you had killed me.." his voice was hardly a whisper as he somewhat glared at the table.

"Wh-what?! How come?" Miu crossed her arms and stared at him. 

"E-everyone would've d-died...the k-killing game would've ended sooner, we all could've been spared so much heartache." He kept balling and un balling his fists. 

"Nah. Pooichi definitely would've figured me out. He always would. It was just a matter of which two people died, and it just happened to be me and Gonta."

"But it was a choice! I chose to kill you! It didn't 'just happen' it-"

"H-how about we don't talk about this, it's making Gonta sad again..." Gonta felt bad with how he interrupted Kokichi, but he couldn't let things get out of control. 

"Ok...how about you, you virgin? you wanna play with us?!" She smiled to Gonta, silently thanking him for extinguishing the fire that was about to ignite. 

"Of course!" He nodded his head, as Miu dealt the cards.

Playing Uno was a welcome distraction from all of the pain, and It felt like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

Not entirely, but he still felt relief at the fact that Miu and Gonta didn't completely hate him. 

They started playing and things got off to a slow start. 

While things were still civil, he decided to ask the question that was itching at the back of his head, that he needed to know the answer to. 

"hey guys?.."

"Hm? What Is it?" Miu stopped glaring at her cards to look at Kokichi, who, of course, was staring at the table again. 

"Did...Did Ka-Momota-chan succeed?" Miu and Gonta looked at each other, neither expecting him to ask so soon, before Miu hesitantly said,

"The virgin failed. Pooichi succeed at finding the truth, and Momota got executed."

"O-oh...so we failed."

"G-Gonta is sorry..."

"No, i-it's fine. I thought we w-would anyway so...let's just c-continue." Kokichi cursed at himself for stuttering.

Would this ever go away? He hoped the two couldn't see through such a transparent lie.

Trying to get back into the game, He placed a draw four and giggled as Miu glared at him. 

"You can make me draw four, but you can't make me a virgin!" 

"Did you not change at all?" Kokichi stared at her, silently thankful that she managed to keep that spunk about her. 

"Kyah kyah kyah! I'm sure you're glad that the gorgeous girl genius is still gorgeous and still a genius!" He heard Korekiyo mutter under his breath, 'are you sure about that?' As the helpers laughed. 

They played a few more rounds before the bell signaling dinner played.

Gonta got up and left immediately, thanking Miu and Kokichi for playing with him. 

Soon, the room emptied out, with only Miu and Kokichi there. 

Miu got up, and watery blue eyes met with purple ones. 

She grabbed his arm and hugged him, causing him to gasp.

"I-Iruma-Chan?!" 

"I think we should forgive each other, and ourselves..." 

"H-huh?"

"I can tell you still don't forgive yourself...I don't really either but...we should forgive ourselves." he nodded his head in response.

Liar.

He knows he will never forgive himself.

"Well, shall we go Cockitchy?" She smiled at him, trying to change the mood. 

"Of course, you cum dumpster." He smiled in return.

But maybe

Maybe he can try


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he talks to Kaede and Rantarou  
> things get revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *praying to Atua* give me motivation to continue this story and work through writers block o sacred one

He walked back to his dorm feeling slightly happy. 

He had to eat breakfast with everyone for the first time since he woke up, and it actually went well. 

He thought everyone would still be mad at him, despite how everyone treated him yesterday, but they weren't! 

They treated him like he wasn't a monster. 

Maybe they understood why he did what he did, that would explain it. 

Still...everything he did in the game made him unforgivable, but everyone forgave him anyway. 

So yeah, happy he was. 

Kokichi skipped to his room, Kyouko trailing behind him with a smile on her face. 

"You're happy today."

"Thanks, captain obvious." Kyouko only laughed slightly in response. 

Kokichi fiddled with his wristband and opened the door. 

"You're going to go back to the rec room today?" He hesitated slightly. 

How long would it be till everyone realized what he did was wrong. 

How long would it be till everyone stopped pretending they forgave him.

"Nahhh, I'm just gonna stay in my room today."

"Let me rephrase that. You're going to the rec room today." 

"O-oh."

"You're afraid. Fear is a normal part of life, you know. Actually, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear." 

"How wisdomatic of you."

"That's not a word." 

"Yeah, no shit."

"You're allowed to stay in your room for an hour, then I will get you and you will come to the rec room. Also, please watch your language." Before waiting for an answer, she walked away.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and walked into his room, flopping on the bed and clutching the sheets desperately. 

How long

How long 

How long

How long until they stop pretending

How long unt-"AUGGGGGH FUCK!" He jumped up, wondering who could've made that sound.

The leader walked out of his room only to be greeted by Kazuichi, on the floor, a box of purple sweatshirts scattered everywhere.

"U-uh...are you ok?" 

"Ugggg..Sh-shit. Hey, Ouma.." 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"Someone musta spilt some drink, and no one put a wet floor sign...I was bringin these sweatshirts to my patient but I fell and they spilt everywhere." Kokichi started to giggle as Kazuichi started picking up the sweatshirts.

"who's your patient?"

"Ah...Kaito Momota. He's a pretty cool dude, once you get past the uh...punching part."

"Oh really?!" He gasped, feeling surprisingly excited and relieved. "Hows the idiot doing?" 

"Surprisingly well. He punched me in the face when he first woke up but other than that..." Kokichi smiled in response, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Kazuichi finished gathering the sweatshirts and said,

"Welp, I better go. I'll see you around, Ouma!" Then, the pink haired man ran off, almost running into a trash can.

"Ouma-kun."

"Nani?!" He turned around, jumping into a fighting stance, only to be greeted with Kyouko, who seemed to be poorly stifling laughter.

"what are you doing?"

"I heard a scream so I went to check on what was going on. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you. It's time to go talk to people and 'humanize', as you would call it." He groaned, but let Kyouko take his arm and practically drag him to the room. 

Kokichi pushed the doors open and walked in.

Kaede, Rantarou, and Korekiyo are the only ones there. 

Korekiyo is still reading his book, while Kaede and Rantarou are playing Mario Kart again.

Korekiyo looks like he would murder you if you interrupted him, so Kokichi decides to play with the other pair.

"Hi guuuuuys! Can I play?" 

"Hey Ouma-kun! Let me just finishing beating Amami-kun and then we'd love for you to play!" 

"Oh please. I'm gonna win, just you watch!" Rantarou flipped his hair out of his eyes and started to glare at the screen. "NO N O I WILL DESTROY Y O U!!" Kaede burst out laughing before screaming,

"WHO THE FUCK?! WHO! THE! FUCK!" Kokichi was laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch. 

"WOOOOO FIRST PLACE BABY!!!" 

"I hate you Akamatsu. Even though you got wrongly executed, I still hate you."

"Akamatsu-chan got yo-wait wrongly executed?" 

"Oh! I forgot you didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?"

"Well, do you want to tell him, Amami-kun? Or should I?" 

"I guess I'll tell him. So, long story short, the shot missed."

"Wh-what?.." 

"It fell a few inches from my face. I didn't have any time to process what happened before another shot hit me in the back of the head."

"The mastermind." Kokichi whispered, already lost in thought.

"Hm?" 

"Well, the mastermind killed you. Duh." 

"Yeah."

"was there anyone else, that you could see, in the room?"

"Of course not."

"But the dust that Akamatsu-chan and Saihara-chan placed on the card reader didn't fall.." 

"Well, yeah."

Kaede cut in and said,

"Yeah! I was super confused when Amami-kun said that the shot missed."

"What if..."

"What if what?" Kaede and Rantarou looked at him quizzically.

"What if there was another entrance? Besides the bookshelf?"

"But my survivor perk didn't show anything like that..."

"Survivor...perk..?" 

"W-we'll explain later. But it didn't, Amami-kun?" 

"The only thing that showed up was the library entrance."

"Well then the mastermind simply didn't want you to know about it." 

"But why not?"

"I mean, survivor perk or not, you were still just a player in the game. It would make sense for the mastermind to not want you to know everything." 

"W-well, I'm sure Saihara-kun will figure it out! He always does! But for now let's play some more Mario Kart. We can't even change the game at this point so let's just stop talking about this for now..."

Kaede handed Kokichi a controller and started re customizing her character. 

"I'm gonna be Princess Peach!" 

"I wonder if they have an avocado character, right Amami-chan?"

"That joke is old I'm gonna fucking dye my hair blue."

"Nahhh I'll just call you a blueberry!"

"Purple?"

"Nopppee already taken!"

"Guys pick your damn character already!" They played until it was time for everyone to get lunch.

"Hahaha! I won!"

"Only because you kept mashing the buttons on my controller!"

"Still counts!" 

Kaede only simply laughed as she watched her two friends argue like siblings. 

She felt things were getting better, everything was healing, getting stitched back together.

So she smiled 

And relished this moment


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second most important character in this story waits 8 chapters to appear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok everyones pretty ooc Im sure you know that by now  
> also pls tell me someone knows what movie theyre watching

Gontas huge arm draped around Kokichis small body. 

The leader rested his head against the others chest and closed his eyes.

Everyone was hanging out in the room, watching a movie. 

It was a movie that Miu, Kokichi, and Rantarou all loved dearly. 

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like mother Theresa?" They all said at the same time.

"I think you guys have watched this way too much..." Kaede spoke, surprised at how in unison they were.

"Lick it up baby! Lick! it! up!" Miu shouted in response, before grabbing some water and downing it. 

"Gonta doesn't really understand this movie...why is there mineral water?.."

"Don't worry, Gonta-chan, you'll understand soon." Kokichi spoke, causing everyone to sign in relief at the fact that Kokichi didn't tell him what the water meant. 

The door slowly creaked open, alerting everyone. The group all looked up at the same time at the person who had walked in. 

He was there. 

His hair was shorter than normal, and it was in a ponytail, but he was still recognizable. Wearing a light purple sweatshirt and back pants stood...

Kaito Momota.

He waved to everyone, smiling brightly. 

"Momota-kun!" Kaede jumped up immediately and hugged him, giggling. 

Everyone slowly got up, and gave him words of greeting.

"Heya, Momota!" Rantarou spoke.

"Hello, Momota-kun." Kirumi bowed slightly, still maintaining a professional aura about her. 

"Sup Momota." Ryoma didn't even look up, too focused on the tennis game he was playing.

"Ugh, another degenerate." Tenko said, looking on in annoyance.

"Atua says hello!" Angie ran over to him, smiling.

"Greetings, Momota-kun." Korekiyo smiled from under his mask.

"Hello Momota-kun!" Gonta got up, causing Kokichi to hit his head on the couch.

"Sup ya fucking virgin!" Kokichi stayed put, hands laced so tightly together that his knuckles were turning white.

He was so excited to see Kaito again...

So why?..

Why is he so afraid?..

Is this how Gonta and Miu felt?

Everyone chatted to him, asking how he was, everything like that. 

Kaito had glanced over at him, looking confused.

Why wasn't he coming over?

Was he mad that Kaito had failed?

Before he could walk over to Kokichi, Aoi spoke up with that almost annoyingly cheerful voice. 

"Alright! Are you guys done saying hi? Good! Now we have to do our traditional killer victim thing! Momota, Ouma, I'm sure you're confused so I'll let Kyouko explain!" She pointed to Kyouko with jazz hands, grinning brightly.

Kyouko then stood up and spoke levelly,

"Basically, the killer and the victim have to stay in the same room alone together, for about fifteen minutes. It's meant to have peace between the killer and the victim, but..." she paused, looking at Korekiyos broken wrist, before continuing, "sometimes...people get a bit more...violent...than others."

"And with that, Ouma, Momota, can you please follow her? So I know I'm not going, and we need someone else, so who else wants to come?" Aoi asked, looking around curiously. 

"Souda-kun shall go as well." Kyouko got up, grabbed Kokichis arm, and started to bring him to a room. 

Kazuichi followed suit and brought Kaito to the same room.

It was mostly empty, the only thing in there being a light gray couch and a potted plant. 

The walls were also light gray, and there was a blue carpet as the floor. 

There was a faint smell of flowers, which seemed to affect everything in the hospital. 

They were both so afraid 

Was he going to punch me again? Kokichi bit his nails.

Is he even going to forgive me for failing? Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You will be here for fifteen minutes, then we will get you." Kyouko and Kazuichi left the room, locking the door behind them.

"..."

"..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Kaito looked anywhere but Kokichis eyes.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?...I should be thanking you, if anything."

"But, I failed....your 'death' ended up being for nothing..."

"You tried...that's good enough for me. And besides...nothing that happened in the game even mattered, so..."

"But I promised you! I promised you that I would win! And I failed-"

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't even matter anymore! Nothing that happened in the game mattered!" He screamed, tears already welling in his eyes.

He's surprised on how well he managed to keep this buried.

"Everything that everyone did! Everything that I did! It never-" 

"What?! Of course it mattered! If it didn't, we wouldn't be here! We wouldn't be here, together!" 

"B-but I-! I was horrible, and I did that for nothing! I did what I did to end that game, but even that!-" Tears are pouring down his face now.

Kaito cuts him off by bringing his hand close to the others face to wipe his tears.

Kokichi flinches back, undoubtedly expecting a punch.

Wiping the leaders tears, he speaks, in a significantly softer voice,

"You're not ok, are you?"

"H-huh?..."

"You're not ok, are you?"

"I...I don't think anyone here is..."

"It's ok to not be ok, y'know."

"..." Kaito wrapped his arms around the other and brings him close.

"..." they listen to the sound of the other breathing.

"...I-I missed you..." Kokichi whispered, lighter than the wind.

"I missed you too..."

"You weren't boring. I wasn't either, right?.."

"Heheh...you are a lot of things, Kokichi Ouma, but boring is not one of them." Kaito looked at him, and big eyes matched with small ones. 

"I..." Kokichi started, but was cut off by Kaito...

It happened so fast.

One second, they were both staring at each other, and the next...

Their lips were touching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they deal with the aftermath (eyyy!) of their actions  
> (I mean it was just a kisss it doesnt really matter but shhhhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...  
> what else do I even say? I hope you enjoy?? (yeah bcuz I havent said that for the past 500 chapters)

It lasted for only a moment.

A split second of pure emotion. 

They both tried to speak, but ended up sputtering helplessly.

"I-I-"

"S-sorr.." Kokichi stared at him confusedly while Kaito looked at the floor. 

The leaders mind was racing, trying desperately to compute whatever the hell just happened. 

Kaito 

Had just...?

"Fifteen minutes, Ouma-kun and Momota-kun." Kyouko and Kazuichi walked into the room, the wooden door creaking as it closed behind the detective and mechanic. 

They screamed, not expecting the two to just...walk in like that. 

The detectives face was devoid of any emotion, despite the fact that she had just witnessed two rivals kiss. 

Kazuichi, however, was not as calm.

"D-did you two just-?!" Kyouko put a finger to her temple, trying to rub away a headache. 

"Souda-kun. I would appreciate it if you would stop sputtering. If you can recall, this is how Togami-kun and I got together." She remembered the memory fondly. 

Two of each of the survivors from the first killing game were put in a room, and Kyouko and Byakuya were in the same room. 

They spoke, each unintentionally moving toward the other, until they were literal millimeters from each other. 

Kyouko had taken a breath, smiled, and kissed him on the lips. 

She smirked as Byakuya went pale and muttered a small 'thanks', his tone blank but seemingly panicking on the inside.

"W-wait you and Salty Four Eyed Lemon are dating?!" Kokichi took advantage and changed the subject immediately, eager to move on from his...kiss with Kaito. 

"Holy shit! I totally can see you two together!" Kaito commented, trying to ignore the blush still burning on his face. 

"Salty Four Eyed Lemon?.." Kazuichi took the bait immediately, tilting his head. "That's an odd nickname."

"I mean, it's accurate, right?" 

"Yeah, tru-"

"But! as I have said a number of times, this isn't about me, it's about you two." Kyouko interrupted Kazuichi, not wanting to listen to pointless small talk. 

The detective sighed, very tired and done with the fact that Kaito and Kokichi were denying their feelings for each other. 

"Uhhhhh..." The leader froze up for a second, wanting nothing more than to just leave. "I'mmmmmm gonna go back to my room. See ya later, Souda-chan and Kirigiri-chan!" Kokichi started to sprint out of the room, only to be stopped by Kyouko, who seemed to be getting very angry with the two. 

She tilted her head down, causing an ominous shadow to cover her eyes. She glared at the two and said, 

"Oh no you don't. You two are going to talk. Normally, a kiss is just a kiss, but this time...it seemed very...emotional. So you two are going to talk and we aren't going to let you out of the room until you iron out your feelings, right Souda-kun?" 

"H-huh? Oh yeah, r-right!" Kazuichi snapped out of his thoughts, agreeing to seemingly whatever Kyouko said.

The lilac haired girl sighed and grabbed the shark looking mans arm, dragging him out for the second time today. 

"I..."

"Well, was it just a kiss? Or did it actually mean something to you, Momota-chan?" Kokichi took on a teasing tone, knowing for a fact Kaito felt nothing towards him

Nothing at all

And he was fine, he was perfectly fine with that. 

"Fuck." Kaito put his head in his hands, trying to deny his feelings for the other

He liked Maki

He did, he did, he really did.

He didn't, no way in hell, like Kokichi that way. 

"H-hmm? What's wrong, Momota-chan?" The short man stared at him, not daring to hope

Hope that it actually meant something to him.

"God...it actually meant something to me...fuck I...Sh-shit." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground.

It did

He hated to admit it but...

It did

It meant everything to him

"I-it did?..." Kokichis eyes widened slightly. 

"I'd understand if you don't feel the same way...but...did it mean anything to you?.."

"If it didn't, would I have kissed you back?" Kaito stared at him like he was crazy. 

They both were, probably. 

After all, you're probably not sane after you've experienced a killing game. 

Killer and victim, together at last. 

The astronaut started to move closer

Closer 

Closer 

Closer still

"M-Momota-chan?"

"Do you...want to try that again...so that it's not as awkward?..."

"I-I.." he didn't wait for an answer. He pressed his lips to the other, who had reciprocated. 

They kissed again, less hesitantly than the first time. 

It was pretty obvious no one knew what they were doing, but it didn't matter.

Kokichi wrapped his arms around the others waist, as Kaito did an awkward shoulder grab thing.

It was kind of uncomfortable, but Kokichi didn't care. 

The only thing that mattered in that moment was Kaitos lips against his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew ok   
> so Im sure most of you know but school started last Friday for a lot of people, including me. That means I wont have as much time to update, like at all. Ill try and update as much as possible, but thats going to be difficult. And dont even get me started on the other fic Ive started. Im also trying to write my own stuff, not just fanfiction, so this is just a lower priority. Also, Im dealing with writers block right now, so yeah. Thats why updates are gonna be pretty slow for the rest of the year

Kyouko walked back into the room, smiling.

"Finally. There was too much sexual tension between you two." 

"Wh-what?! Are you saying you...shipped us?!" Kaito yelled at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Basically. I love relationships like that. I apologize if this comes as a shock. There were a lot of watchers that shipped you two, but majority of viewers shipped Momota-kun and Harukawa-san." 

"Ew." 

"Hey! Maki roll is my friend! I wouldn't date her, but she's still my friend!" 

"And she almost killed me and made you actually kill me. I'm allowed to not be a huge fan."

"...y-you're right, but-" 

"You two can leave the room now, by the way." Kyouko extinguished the fight that was just about to ignite. 

Kokichi nodded his head, secretly relieved, and walked out. 

Kaito followed him, giving the lilac haired girl a small thumbs up.

"Souda-kun. Where did you even go?"

"I thought they were gonna be mad..." 

"You're irrational."

"Y-yeah, maybe...but still. I remember what happened when we put Chabashira and Shinguji in the room." 

"That..."

"You can't tell me I'm wrong!"

"I suppose...you're right."

"Ha!!"  
\-----------------------------------  
Kokichi and Kaito walked into the rec room, faces still dusted pink. 

"How did it go? Atua was telling me that it went well, but we were still nervous." 

"It...went well."

"Well, he didn't punch me, so I'm sure that's a success!" The group laughed, seemingly of relief. 

Kaito grabbed Kokichis arm, getting a yelp of surprise from the other, and walked over to Gonta. 

"Hello Momota-kun! Do you two want to watch this movie with us?"

"Sure! Do you want to, Ouma?"

"Ok! What movie?" 

"It was my pick, after you picked Heathers, and I decided to choose Mulan!"

"Of course you would pick a princess movie, Tencrotch!"

"Hey! Mulan is a badass! Definitely doesn't need a degenerate male like the rest of them!"

"She's my favorite Disney princess, I can deal! What about you, Momota-chan?"

"Ok, sure, fine." The astronaut hated to admit it, but he actually loved old princess movies, Mulan being one of his favorites. 

Kaito sat down next to Gonta, then pulled Kokichi down next to him. 

The leader rested his head on the others chest. 

He closed his eyes, feeling, for the first time since he woke up, perfectly safe. 

The movie finished, and everyone slowly started to trickle out of the rec room. 

"Well, it was nice seeing you all again, but I'm tired as fuck. Night guys." Kaito got up, rubbing Kokichis hair.

Kokichi blushed and swatted his hand away. 

"St-stoppp.."

"Heheh...night 'Kichi." 

"What the fuck was that?! Did you two do the do in that room?!" 

"You vulgar mouthed disgrace to society! These two men definitely did NOT 'do the do'! I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut!" Kiyotaka jumped up, pointing a finger at Miu.

"Shut the fuck up you virgin! You weren't there! You wouldn't know!" 

"I know for a fact they didn't do it! Kirigiri-San would've at LEAST stopped it!" 

"Well, we didn't 'do the do' buttt...we may or may not have kiiiiiiissed...twice." Kaito drew out some of the words, trying to make it at least slightly less awkward.

Kokichi buried his head in the others chest, blushing furiously.

"Finally!" Kaede yelled through giggles. 

"Aww...he's blushing! He's so cute!" Aoi squealed, causing Kokichi to yell,

"STOP IT! I AM NOT CUTE!" Kaito laughed once more.

"Well, as I was saying, I'm gonna go back to my room. Night guys!" He waved, before running out of the room, being followed by Kazuichi. 

Kaede smiled, and then skipped out of the room. 

There was a few minutes of silence before Miu spoke up.

"Hey, Kiricunt! I've been wondering this for a while, but there was never a place for me to ask."

"Yes, what is it?" She sighed, rubbing her head. 

"When will Kiibs and Shitmugi wake up? They already died, and the games almost over, so shouldn't they be awake by now?"

"..."

"Wh-what?! What's the problem?!"

"Sh-Shirogane-San...is the mastermind." Kyouko hesitated, and her voice wavered slightly.

"Sh-she...I knew it." Kokichi whispered, then noticed the confused stares being thrown at him. 

He continued, slightly louder. "She was way too suspicious, with that whole plain shtick." 

"O-oh...that's...a-and what about Kiibs?"

"...as for K1-B0...he never really existed in the first place." 

"Wh-what?.." Miu stepped back, eyes widening in shock. 

Kokichi gasped, but then nodded his head in understanding. 

"He was something that Team Danganronpa created, to make the game more interesting. 

He was nothing more than an AI, nothing more than how Chiaki or Alter Ego were."

"...h-he never....?"

"I am sorry, Iruma-San." Miu put her head in her hands and ran out of the room, almost hyperventilating. 

Kiyotaka jumped up and followed her. 

Kokichi and Kyouko were the only people left in the room. 

"You should go to sleep as well. I'm sure you're quite tired."

"S-sure, ok.." He got up stumbled out of the room. Kyouko sighed and turned off the music that was playing.   
\-----------------------------------  
It was 2am. 

Kokichi was staring at the ceiling, thinking of the game. 

Memories floating in and out of his head. 

Rantarous dead body, he didnt deserve that

Kaedes execution, she only wanted to save everyone

Ryomas body, eaten alive, he shouldnt have died

Kirumi trying so, so hard to survive 

Angie, trying to bring Rantarou back, only to die in the process

Tenko, who only wanted Himiko to survive

Korekiyo, even though his morals were...questionable, he only wanted to give his sister friends (not giving the things he did any justification, though.)

Miu, the person who he trusted to help him end it, his ally

Gonta...

Tears well up in his eyes, already. The mere thought of what happened there...

There's frantic knocking at his door. 

He jumped up, shouting,

"Who's there?!" 

The knocking doesn't stop. 

Kokichi walked to the door, hesitantly opening it.

Kaito stood in front of it, covered in sweat. 

He's trembling, trying to calm down his breathing. 

"K-Kaito?.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since Ive updated, really sorry!

"I-is something wrong?" Kokichi asked, tilting his head. 

"I-I..." Kaito takes a deep breath, calmed himself down, and continued to speak. "Can I stay in your room, tonight?.."

"What happened?..."

"I can't...stop seeing..." the leaders eyes widened in realization.

"Kaito-chan. Did you have a nightmare?"

"M-maybe..." Kaito continued to shake, rubbing his arms shamefully. 

Kokichi couldn't help it. He giggled, before letting Kaito into his room. 

"You can stay here for as long as you want..I won't freak out if I wake up and you're not here." The short man made his voice softer, eyes cautious but at the same time concerned. 

The tall man walked in, bowing his head in thanks. 

They both sat on his bed in silence. 

Five minutes pass

"Hey..Ouma?." 

"Hm?.." he yawns, closing his eyes slightly.

"I never apologized...for punching you in the face."

"It's...fine. I had gotten too carried away, anyway..." 

"Ah...gotten to carried away?"

"I...I of course had an act to put up, but...It started getting to my head..haha...S-sorry."

"I-its okay. If you need anything, let me know."

"And I you."

They stayed together that night 

And the night after that

And the night after that

It was comforting, just being there

Kokichi cried, most nights. 

Kaito always comforted him, whispering sweet nothings to him

Kaito had horrible nightmares, most nights. 

Kokichi would wake him up, shaking him and telling him that it wasn't real

They had a deal, almost

Help each other cope, be each other's shoulder to cry on

...

Be each other's lover

I'm sure you're aware of that. 

This is where their story ends.

Two years after the fifth killing game, Kokichi Ouma couldn't handle the memories and committed suicide. 

Kaito Momota, unable to handle the nightmares without someone to help him, followed after his boyfriend. 

\-----------------------------------

"They were almost...okay."

"I'm...not sure I agree." 

"You may be correct, you are the detective after all."

"Were."

"Right. I apologize."

"They were so reliant on each other. It was going to happen eventually."

"What do you think would've happened?"

"If what?"

"If Shirogane hadn't done this...if we were just...human."

"We...would be friends...I like to imagine."

"I would prefer to not be an assassin." 

"And I a detective."

"I...I wish...I could've apologized..."

"Me too...I managed to make up with Momota-kun but..."

"Ouma-kun..."

"Yes...Ouma-kun."  
"I-I.."

"We should get going."

"Right.."

'We'll see you two soon.'

'I hope you two are happy together.'

'I...hope you don't have to deal with the memories anymore..'

(Alrighty what an anti climatic ending to this fanfic! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, I just wanted to get it done so it didn't leave it on a cliffhanger. I'm putting my other story on hiatus, so now I can fully focus on my own writing! Thanks for sticking with this story, I hope you all liked it!)


End file.
